Spring Euphoria
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: Alternate Ending to [Summer Regrets] SLASH HPDM. What if Veela!Draco didn’t die? What if Harry managed to pull him out of insanity?


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Spring Euphoria**

By: kuroneko89

Disclaimer: Not mine

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: Alternate Ending to Summer Regrets SLASH HPDM. What if Veela!Draco didn't die? What if Harry managed to pull him out of insanity?

Warning: Male/male relationship and FOUL Grammar

------------------------------

Time passed. I didn't know how long – weeks, months, or even years – but I didn't care. I still couldn't pull him out of that insanity I'd succumbed him in. I'd killed Voldemort in the haste of trying to go back to my 'visiting Draco' routine. I'd killed one very person who had made a hell out of my life, but I wasn't happy any slightest bit.

I cleaned the dungeon and I managed to make him to actually eat his meals. He was getting healthier and healthier each day. The colours were actually getting back on his whitish skin. But I still couldn't manage to persuade him to go out and see the sun. And he still spent most of his time in a stupor, mumbling nonsense.

He could smile properly now, a sight I would treasure deep in my heart, and he still called me 'Summer', something I'd grown so fond of. And he seemed to like it when I called him 'Winter'. Draco was indeed a perfect epitome of winter. His pale, whitish composure similar to those pure white snow that covered the whole ground; his gray eyes similar to that stormy sky of winter – beautiful, beyond words. I didn't know why the hell I'd rejected him, and I still berated myself for it.

To say that I was shocked when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came to the Light on their knees begging for forgiveness was the biggest understatement of the century. It happened a while before the war started. It seemed to us that, regardless of results, they wanted to be on the same side with their son. The Malfoy's had hearts. I was surprised to find that.

They weren't exactly happy when they found out about my 'visiting Draco' routine. In fact, Narcissa nearly lashed at me if it wasn't for Snape holding her down. And Lucius...well, Lucius shouted at me before attempting to hex me, but he eventually calmed down and actually told me to "please take care of Draco."

After that, I wasn't the only one who tended Draco. Snape tried to make potions that would re-function his brain. Narcissa, Lucius and I took time nursing Draco, telling him about himself, us, bedtime stories and all that when he was not in his stupor. The four of us thought that (God morbid, I'm actually agreeing with Lucius Malfoy!) it would be better for him to be in St. Mungo's, but Draco got extremely upset about going out of the dungeon. He still didn't want to see the sun, for God only knew why.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione got suspicious about me disappearing on a daily basis, and I wasn't exactly a great liar either. They found out about it.

Ron wasn't happy about me seeing Draco frequently, and Hermione seemed to think that I was doing this because I felt guilty about Draco's insanity.

Was I?

I didn't know. I guessed I was only feeling guilty when I decided to visit him on the first time, but now...I felt something more. I wanted him to go back to normal. And I also wanted him to be with me. I wanted to hold him, and be with him, make him happy. I wanted to pull him out of the terrible state he was in.

I...I loved him.

I knew it was a little bit too late to realise that, but late was better than never, wasn't it?

When Ron and Hermione started buggering me about seeing him, I told them.

"What!?" Ron's blue eyes bulged, "bloody hell, Harry, how can you love that ferret?? He was nasty at us, remember?" I remembered him exclaimed.

Hermione didn't say anything. She only gave a look at me before deciding to join me in my 'Draco visiting' routine.

She got along strangely well with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and she only watched as I cradled Draco in my arms, trying to stop him from scratching the dungeon walls that damaged his nails, (He'd stopped counting beads of rice ever since he started eating), wiping the drool off his chin and patted his ridiculously long (and now clean) hair affectionately as I read him bedtime stories.

The next time Ron tried to express his argument about visiting Draco, Hermione only said, calmly, "Stop it, Ron. Harry _does_ love Draco."

She soon helped us tend Draco, and if there was anyone who knew about human psychology so well, it was Hermione. It took a while for Ron to accept that fact, but eventually, he came around, and even though he didn't offer his help, he said nothing scathing about it.

When I expressed Draco's ridiculous behaviour about not wanting to see the sun, Hermione scowled, and said, "Have anyone not told you? Veelas are creatures of nature. They are fond of the sun. They worship the sun like their God. Veelas who were rejected by their mates think of themselves to be unworthy to show up to their God."

Merlin!!

That night, I came to Draco, hugged him, and I cried. I apologized to him for making him so miserable. I'd never realised the depth of the damages. Not only I'd messed his brain, I'd hurt his heart and his pride too. Damn, if I were Lucius or Narcissa, I wouldn't forgive myself for destroying their son! And he was there, eyes glazed, mouth drooling, nails still scratching the wall, listening to my useless apologies.

The attempt on trying to bring Draco back to sanity was, by no means, easy. Lots of times, when I was talking to him and he only stared back at me with gaunt dull gray eyes, dirty nails dug deep in the walls, body skinny, pale and dirty (even though it was healthier than before), I fell into depression. Would Draco ever be sane again?? How long would it take for him to recover?? Narcissa had also cried lots of times. Lucius and Snape were actually showing signs of frustration. When this came, Hermione would hug me and comfort me, telling me not to give up, and I would stand up; I started this mess, I should be the one to finish this. And I wanted to, see him sane again.

It was summer when I rejected you and you got insane. It was summer too when I found you down in the dungeons. It was winter when I killed Voldemort and realised that I loved you. And it was spring when I had the biggest surprise of my life.

It was raining, and raining heavily at that. I opened the door to the dungeons, your meal on one hand, the brightest smile I could muster on my face. When I realised that the dark dungeon was empty my heart stopped beating. I dropped the meal and searched frantically for you.

I went to Snape, Narcissa, Lucius and Hermione for help. We all ventured around the dungeons and the castle, looking for you in a bizarre frenzy. I knew it was stupid trying to find him outside, he never wanted to see the sun after all, but I remembered that it was raining today, there was no way anyone could see the sun, so I kept on going.

I walked, I walked and I walked. I walked around the muddy grasses. My muscles were aching, but I didn't care. I only wanted to find him.

And I found him, a bright paleness in the middle of showering rain. I approached him messily, water clunking at my feet. He realised my presence and turned his head at me.

I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around his waist, ready to haul him to his dungeon, but his body was unresponsive. He only stared at me with eyes that looked rapidly more and more like silver than their usual dull gray colour.

"Potter?"

Oh, my God...I could die now...

"Potter??" he asked me again, his old drawling voice in tact. The voice I now thought as sexy as hell. He looked at me weirdly. And I only responded by pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

Oh, God, please don't let it be a dream...

I could sense him hyperventilating in my tight arms and I pulled out, grinning at him like an idiot. "What happened to Summer?" I asked.

"Summer?" He raised his eyebrow elegantly. Oh, this was the Draco Malfoy I knew!! The most graceful boy ever to walk across me!

I didn't get a chance to answer. Narcissa, Lucius, Snape and Hermione found us and laughed in relief. Draco looked at them weird for a while before drawling, "what is this, a kind of Parody?"

They looked at each other before enveloping him into a bear hug, tears in Narcissa's eyes.

----------------------

It turned out to be that one of the potions Snape'd choked down Draco's throat actually worked, and together with our months of patience and hard work, Draco managed to be pulled out of insanity. His Veela mind felt that he was loved enough by his surrounding and untangled itself, releasing the blonde from the wreck.

It didn't take me long to realise that an insane Draco was easier to handle. His sane self was too vain and arrogant a bastard to boot. But he wasn't quite the same anymore. He even befriended Hermione and Ron. Of course, he still insulted us, but the insults lacked maliciousness in his tone. Instead, they sounded more like friendly bantering.

Draco claimed to only remember bits and blurs of his memories of his insanity. He did remember, however, about him calling me 'Summer', and me calling him 'Winter' and chose to resume it. He didn't ask about me anymore though, and I chose to abandon that too, not realising about his insecurities. I was too happy to notice.

Two weeks after his return to the sane world, we walked down the garden not so closely to each other, him being his old perfect and beautiful self ("My nails are so sharp and brown!! My skin too pale and rough, my lips chapped and my muscles wasted!! Argh, I'm never going to be insane again!!!"), except that he'd decided to keep his hair long and tied it into a low ponytail like his Father (who had more than once told him that he was proud of his son).

We were walking in an uncomfortable silence under the blooming flower trees when he suddenly turned his face uncertainly at me and called, "...Summer?"

I turned at him and asked, "yes, Winter?"

He shifted his feet around and asked, in a timid tone I never knew he possessed, "do you...do you still not want to be bonded with me?" He looked at me uncertainly again before staring at the patch of ground in front of me, seeming like a lost puppy.

Merlin, he was still afraid to be rejected by me again!

I'd made my mistake in the past, and I was never going to repeat it again.

I gazed at him before taking a few steps toward him and used my fingers to tilt his chin up. As his silver gray eyes glazed over me hesitantly, I took in the sight of him. He was beautiful. His eyes were big, his nose a perfect aristocratic Pureblood nose, his cheekbones high and elegant. I could feel his breathing ghosted over my skin, sending goose bumps down the length of my spine. Before I even knew it, I inched forward and pressed his lips against mine.

He was unmoving for a while, making me think that he'd actually gone insane again, but he got over his shock and moved his lips against mine. They were chapped, a bitter memory of his insanity, but they were also a lot softer than I thought they would be. I brushed my tongue against his lower lips and he opened his mouth willingly, inviting it in. Our tongues danced in a fiery battle as I tasted him, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, an addictive flavour.

Our need of oxygen made us pulled away from each other. Both of us were flushed and breathing heavily when we looked at each other again. "I want," I whispered to him, my hands reaching to pet his silky silver blonde hair, something I used to love to do when he was still insane, and something I would love even more now when he was sane and leaning into my touch, "I want to be bonded with you..."

He grinned, happy tears flowing down his cheeks at the same time, before he pressed his body against mine and we completed the bond right there, on fresh spring grasses, under blooming flower trees.

And in the euphoric moments of the aftermath, I hugged his sweaty body and kissed the top of his head before whispering to his ear, "I love you, Draco."

His response was to snuggle at me and reply, "I love you too, Harry."

------------------------------------

I finished it – the fluffy Alternate Ending of Summer Regrets! Out of demand, really, and I will admit that, yes, it is OVERLY sappy (I prefer you to not read this at all, actually), but some stories need some fluffy, sappy endings, right?

I'd done Winter Guilt too, for people who prefer angsty romance than fluffy romance. And guess what? I decided to write one more one-shot! I was thinking, 'hey, I'd written Summer Regrets, Winter Guilt, and Spring Euphoria, why not write Autumn Epilogue and made these four series Seasons Chronicles??' Tell me what you think about it (Whether you want it to be fluffy or angsty or PWP or what)! And Review this story too please!!


End file.
